Uncovering Secrets
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: Vilkas is taken by the young Nord woman who appears at Jorrvaskr, but there's something about her that intrigues him. He just can't put his finger on it. What is she hiding? Vilkas/F!Dragonborn. Will eventually include references to Hearthfire and Dawnguard later


So I've been reading a lot of fics where Vilkas is a straight up ass from the get-go. And I love them. But since he becomes a total sweetheart later (after you marry him, like I did,) and considering his mentor was Kodlak who was very kind and all, I keep imagining a surprised in the beginning but nice overall Vilkas. So this is what my mind created after I play Skyrim for hours straight then go directly to bed. It's also been years since I've written any kind of fanfiction, so bear with me. The dialogue isn't going to match the game because I've already finished the Companions' storyline and I don't want to lose my progress by starting a new game and lose all of my progress thus far.

Also, I own the legendary edition, so I'm probably going to be incorporating parts from Dawnguard into my story. We'll see. I plan on keeping this close to Vilkas's point of view. There's no need to focus on the Dragonborn part. If you play the game, you already know everything that happens. So why should I reiterate everything? I'm lazy.

Skyrim is not mine. If it was, I might be doing something else right now.

* * *

Vilkas was doubtful when the young Nord woman stood in front of Kodlak and said that she wanted to join the Companions. She didn't look like the warrior type, and after his heart-to-heart with his Harbinger, the filter he usually possessed was out of commission, so he ended up voicing his rather rude opinion. However, he had no reason to doubt her or Kodlak's judgment of her. When they walked through Jorrvaskr, both Aela and Farkas quickly jumped up to follow them out to the training yard, speaking of her talent when she joined in to take down the giant outside of Whiterun. And they weren't lying.

He half-heartedly joked that he would take it easy on her, that he was tough enough to take whatever she could dish out. He wasn't expecting her to pull out a well-crafted blade, let alone two, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to knock the wind out of him with her first attack.

Her blade collided with his shield, causing him to stagger back a step. She crouched down, both swords raised, ready to attack or block. They stared at each other for a beat before Vilkas swung his sword around and met hers with a loud clang. Tossing him off, she spun away from him, getting in position behind him before he could tell where she went. His head turned in time to see the pommel of her sword moving toward his chest. She was at least twice as fast as he was, and if she had wanted to hurt or even kill him, she would have already done so. Luckily, this wasn't about winning; this was about testing her abilities, and she had passed with flying colors.

Aveyla crouched, waiting for whatever came next, when the man, Vilkas, sheathed his sword and set down his shield. Realizing their sparring session was over, she sheathed both of her weapons and wiped the few drops of sweat from her forehead. Vilkas offered her the ghost of a smile.

"Well, it appears my initial judgment about you was misguided. My apologies. Well done," he said with a nod in her direction. Aveyla smiled and nodded in return. Farkas jumped down from the steps leading to the sparring yard, a wide smile on his face, Aela following close behind.

"What did we tell you, brother? She's good, isn't she?" Farkas said, clapping his twin on the shoulder. "You should have seen her against the giant, charging in, swords flashing. Even Aela was impressed, weren't you?" he said, turning to the woman streaked with war paint.

"I was, but it was more with her attitude and gumption more than technique or fighting ability. Still, it was welcome aid," she said, arms crossed. "Though, I am curious about your skill with a bow."

Aveyla made a face. "I _can_ use one, I'm just pretty terrible with it."

Aela smiled. "I'll fix that."

"Well done, Aveyla." The group turned as Kodlak stepped out from the shadow of the overhang. Aveyla smiled as he stepped toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you have what it takes to become member of the Companions, once you prove yourself, of course."

"Of course, Harbinger. I'll do whatever it takes," Aveyla said, beaming up at Kodlak.

He smiled back at her. "Wonderful. But for now, you may speak with Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, or Skjor for work until we have decided when you will complete your trial. Until then, may Ysgramor watch over you."

Kodlak turned and walked back inside while the rest of the Companions went back to their work except for Vilkas. "Well, welcome to Jorrvaskr. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Whelp Room."

"Whelp Room?" Aveyla asked, following him inside.

Vilkas chuckled. "Whelp is the nickname we've given to the new recruits. Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand," she said with a smile. They made their way down the steps and through the door. Crossing the hall, Vilkas pushed open the set doors across from them to reveal a long room filled with beds.

"Here's where you'll sleep. Just pick a bed and fall in whenever you need."

Aveyla nodded, looking around the room before turning back to Vilkas. "Thank you. So, is there anything I need to do right now?"

Vilkas furrowed his brow, thinking. "Well, I know that I have to get my sword sharpened by Eorlund, but as for you, I have to check with Kodlak and let you know."

"If you want, I could take care of your sword for you." Aveyla looked at him expectantly.

Vilkas shook his head slightly. "I couldn't ask that of you."

"Oh come on. I take your sword, you go talk to Kodlak. And when I get back, we trade: your sword for my job. Sound fair?"

Vilkas laughed. "Deal," he said, unhooking his sword from his back and handing over to her. "Be careful with it."

Aveyla smiled. "I'll guard it with my life." She turned and headed through the doors and up the stairs, out of sight.

Vilkas watched her until she disappeared, and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and headed back to Kodlak's room. He knocked on the door to announce his presence, and Kodlak stepped out of his bedroom to his sitting area. Kodlak waved him in as he sat down at his table in the corner, the same corner they had been sitting in earlier when Aveyla first walked in.

"Welcome back, Vilkas. What can I do for you now?" Kodlak said, motioning to the seat opposite him. Vilkas sat, adjusting his armor.

"Actually, I came here to ask if we have any jobs that need to be done. Aveyla came to me asking for work, but I already took care of the bandit camp that was causing trouble in the Rift. Is there anything that needs to be taken care of?" Vilkas asked.

Kodlak shuffled some of the papers on the table before he pulled out a single sheet. "Here's one that is a pressing matter. It looks like a bear has wandered too close to a homestead in Falkreath Hold, and the owner is concerned for the safety of his family. Judging by her test with you, I think she's more than capable of handling it quickly and safely."

"Are you sure?" Vilkas asked. Normally, he didn't have any qualms about sending any of the Companions to do a job like this, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to send this newest recruit out on her own just yet.

"Of course I am. There's nothing to worry about," Kodlak said, setting the paper down on the table.

"Okay. I'll let her know. Thank you, Kodlak."

Vilkas stood and turned to leave when Kodlak grabbed his arm. "Vilkas, would you like to continue our conversation from earlier?"

Vilkas smiled at the older man and shook his head. "Not at the moment. I have to see a woman about a greatsword."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I'm just now getting back to writing. Hopefully I'll have more up soon. Let me know what you think.


End file.
